


boke

by GoandSeek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, Drunk Kageyama, Hinata boke, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Swageyama Tobiyolo, please ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoandSeek/pseuds/GoandSeek
Summary: ;kageyama wrote a poem for hinata (when he was definitely not sober)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	boke

**boke** by swageyama tobiyolo

_ boke _

your jumps are like

my sets

when i eat

jello

perfect. 

_ boke _

your spikes are 

spikey

and they go

boom

very nuff.

knife.

nice. 

_ boke _

your hair is like

the peel of a tangerine

the flare of the sun

annoying

don’t mind. don’t mind. 

_ boke _

you are my _boke_

the best _boke_

little giant _boke_.

what have you been doing?

where have you been?

all my life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling stressed, but also felt like writing. Voila- this is the product of both. Please don't take this seriously lol. Swageyama tried his best.


End file.
